


Ass Like Michelle Pfeiffer

by KaworuMakino



Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Day 6- leather. Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman inspires Eiji to entice Ash with some sleek black clothes of his own.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Ass Like Michelle Pfeiffer

"Holy shit, she's losing it," Ash said. 

He and Eiji were cuddled up together under a large blanket on the couch, watching _Batman Returns_ on the TV across from them. It had been a long day at work for them both and, as was becoming customary for when they were too tired to even think, they'd decided to just watch whatever happened to be on. 

And so they ended up watching Michelle Pfeiffer absolutely destroy her apartment. Splashing excess milk all over the floor, spray-painting all the walls, breaking lights, tearing stuffed animals apart with scissors before shoving the remains down the garbage disposal. All while confused cats meowed and wailed in the background. 

"She's not getting her security deposit back," Eiji mused. 

The two boys kept watching as Michelle Pfeiffer took a break from damaging all her own belongings to start stitching together pieces of an old vinyl jacket. The result of her labor was first seen from afar with her standing, now costumed, in the background and addressing the cats who were closer to the camera: 

"I don't know about you Miss Kitty, but I feel so much...yummier."

All in all the movie was decent. Neither Ash nor Eiji had much love for action movies in general, but they continued to enjoy any time Catwoman showed up on screen. Doing cartwheels in her shiny black suit, flinging her whip around, just generally being cool and looking hot while doing it. 

Still, the movie could easily have been forgotten...had Eiji not found a pair of tight black leather pants at a thrift store shortly after.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Ash exclaimed. 

"In the kitchen!" Eiji called back. 

It was the end of another workday, and altogether not a bad one. Still, the best was yet to come. 

"Why do you greet me like an old straight man in a movie?" Eiji teased as Ash joined him in the kitchen. 

"What's wrong with calling you honey?" Ash smirked, walking closer to where Eiji stood at the stove. Once Ash passed the counter in the middle of the room he was able to see Eiji's lower half more clearly, and he gulped at the sight. 

Eiji was wearing leather pants. Black leather pants. _Tight_ black leather pants. Ash gulped. The way the fabric hugged Eiji's ass was delicious. 

"Nothing, silly. You just sound old." Eiji turned to him and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Ash placed his hands on Eiji's hips and reciprocated. 

"I missed you," Ash said. "And you're the old one, not me."

"I am the old one and yet you are always teasing me, so I must tease you back," Eiji chided. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ash said. 

Eiji turned back to what he was cooking on the stove and Ash looked back down at his butt and gulped. Jesus, Eiji looked good in those pants. For a second Ash could almost have sworn he that he saw Eiji shake his ass a little, but surely it must have just been a mindless shifting of his hips...right?

* * *

This went on for about a week and a half. Eiji went about most of his days dressed as normal but sometimes Ash would come home to find him wearing those pants again and Jesus, Ash couldn't help but get horny every time he saw the way they framed Eiji's butt so perfectly. He hadn't wanted to say anything due to embarrassment, but one night Ash couldn't take it anymore. 

The two were in their bathroom getting settled in for the night when Ash saw the mesmerizing ass jiggle yet again while Eiji brushed his teeth. 

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Ash asked. 

"Doing what?" Eiji asked. The faux innocence in his voice answered Ash's question. With that in mind, the blond grew more bold and confident. 

"Flaunting your ass in those tight jeans for me," Ash said. 

"It's about time you said something," Eiji said. "I was about ready to give up trying. I thought you...hadn't noticed." He sounded almost sad as he trailed off. Disappointed. 

"Oh I noticed," Ash said, pressing up tight against Eiji's back and wrapping his arm around the slightly shorter man. "Notice what you've done to me?"

"If by 'what I've done' you mean your erection straining against my ass, then yes, yes I have, Aslan."

Ash blushed. "Do you want to—"

"Yes, one hundred percent yes," Eiji said. He leaned his head back to kiss Ash deeply before the blond broke it off and bent his boyfriend over the counter. 

"Like what you see?" Eiji taunted. 

Ash squeezed Eiji's ass cheeks tight in his hands, felt them squirm beneath the leather. "It looks delicious."

"I don't know about you Miss Kitty, but I feel so much yummier," Eiji purred.

"Oh shut the hell up," Ash laughed before pulling Eiji's pants and underwear down, exposing the beautiful ass that had been enticing him so coyly. Ash gave it a firm smack. 

"Mmmf!" Eiji moaned. "Again!"

Ash had discovered early on in their sexual exploration that Eiji liked to be spanked. At first it had made him nervous; his fear of hurting Eiji resulted in him being anxious about even the most vanilla activities. Now, though, they had both gotten used to it. More than just that, they relished in it. Ash gave Eiji's right cheek another hard spank. 

"Ash!" Eiji yelped.

"Is this what you've been wanting?" Ash asked, following the question with another smack. "Shaking your ass all week, hoping I would notice?" Again, Ash punctuated his sentence with more spanking 

"Mmmmff...mhm," Eiji moaned. "The thought might've crossed my mind."

"Anything else on your mind?" Ash asked, bringing his lips down to Eiji's neck and beginning to shower it in soft kisses as he continued the spanking. 

"Mmmmmffff...," Eiji moaned. "Might want more than just your hands on me."

"What else?" Ash cooed, soft lips on Eiji's neck. 

All the sensations, up top and down below, were already making Eiji's legs tremble. "Eat me out," he practically begged. 

"With pleasure," Ash said, dropping down to his knees and squeezing Eiji's butt. "You do look yummy."

"Just shut up and—eungh!" Eiji moaned as Ash spanked him again. "Shove your tongue in me," he panted weakly. 

Ash was more than willing to follow instructions. He hadn't been lying, Eiji did look yummy, and the actual taste was delicious. 

"Mmmmm," Eiji bit his lip and rocked back and forth as Ash's tongue brushed over his hole. His cheeks were sensitive from all the spanking and now the rimjob was making him more sensitive still. Every nerve in his body felt like it was getting pressed upon then carried away by waves of pleasure. 

Slurping sounds resounded as Ash licked away more sloppily and greedily, savoring the way Eiji's knees buckled. Eiji began to rest more of his weight against the counter, which Ash took as a sign of a job well done. Still, he kept probing his tongue into Eiji deeper and deeper. 

"Oh, fuck," Eiji moaned. "Ash, I want more."

Ash stood back up and nibbled the corner of Eiji's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, yes, obviously, you are so blunt."

"Says the boy who kept shaking his ass in my face until I took him up on the offer."

They both laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss before Ash grabbed a bottle of lube from one of the cabinets and drizzled it over his fingers and Eiji's hole before beginning to meld the two. 

"Mmmm, Eiji moaned, shoving his ass back against Ash's first finger. It didn't take long for him to adjust to the stretch. "Another! Hurry up!"

Ash laughed. "Bossy today, I see." And with that he inserted a second finger. He worked them both in, pushing in and out, searching, searching, until he found Eiji's prostate and--

"Fuck, Ash!" Eiji almost screamed. "I'm ready! Give it to me!"

"Okay," Ash said softly, kissing Eiji's neck again as he curled his fingers deep inside his boyfriend. 

"Mmmfff...very."

With a wet sound, Ash pulled his fingers out and took off his own pants. He pressed the tip of his dick against Eiji's entrance and looked at him for confirmation. Eiji nodded. Ash pushed forward. 

"Mmmmmm," Eiji moaned softly, feeling the first few inches press their way inside of him. They always started slowly, giving him time to adjust to the stretch and the burn. It was a matter of focusing, breathing, so he could feel all the pleasure Ash had to give him. 

"You're so warm, baby," Ash panted, feeling Eiji's tight walls squeeze around his dick. "Don't know how long I'll be able to last today."

"Me either," Eiji laughed. "But I'm good now. Just fuck me."

And so Ash did just that, snapping his hips forward and burying his whole length in his boyfriend. 

"Oh, fuck!"

Wet smacking sounds filled the room from their union, soon to be joined by yet another type of smack. 

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" Eiji moaned as Ash's hand spanked his cheek yet again. "Keep doing that!"

The smacks of their pelvises meeting synchronized with the smacks of Ash's hand on Eiji's cheeks and the two were absolutely lewdly loud and uninhibited as they just fucked and fucked away. 

"I want your cum, Ash Lynx," Eiji growled, tilting his head back to meet Ash in a kiss. 

"Good," Ash said, nibbling on Eiji's lip. "Because I'm gonna give it to you."

_Smack, smack, smack!_

Ash was glad their bathroom was on the opposite side of the apartment from the one with walls adjacent to neighbors. Hopefully the distance would help muffle the noise of their lovemaking a bit; lord knew they weren't being subtle. 

"Your ass looked amazing in those pants, babe," Ash said with a particularly hard thrust that left Eiji seeing stars. 

"I— mmmmmff!— I'm glad you liked it," Eiji panted, pushing his ass back, wanting to feel as much of Ash inside him as he could. 

"I always do," Ash said, wrapping his arms around Eiji's chest and caressing his nipples while giving his neck more soft kisses. "You're beautiful, baby." And then—

_Smack!_

—another strong thrust of his hips. 

"I love you, Aslan," Eiji said softly between moans. 

"I love you too, Eiji," said, quickening his pace as he felt his limit closing in. He wrapped his hand around Eiji's cock and began to jack it in time with the rhythm of their hips. "Cum for me, baby."

"Oh, Ash," Eiji moaned, relishing the feel of Ash stretching his hole open, loving the fullness, the thick shaft working away as Ash's hand caressed his rock hard cock as well. "Fuck me, fuck me! Cum in me, please!"

It didn't take long for Ash to fulfill that request, and for Eiji to splatter his own sperm all over Ash's palm and the bathroom counter. The two slowed down, panting, and Ash pulled out. They stayed pressed closely together, absolutely glowing as they savored the feel of each other's skin. 

Eiji tilted his head back for another kiss. Ash eagerly accepted and their tongues met, conveying love without words. 

"That was so worth it," Eiji said. 

Ash laughed. "I'm glad you think so, too."

Eiji turned to face Ash and press their chests together, then reached his hands down to cup Ash's butt. The blond moaned into Eiji's mouth as he went in for another kiss. 

"Are you tired?" Ash asked, his dick already beginning to harden again. 

"Not too tired to take my turn fucking your ass if that's what you're asking."

Soon the sound of slaps resounded through the room again, and the two men's neighbors wondered how long the faint racket in the distant would last.


End file.
